Heaven On Earth
by Shadeau4
Summary: It's been years since Tris and Tobias' life collided. He has been on the road, while Tris starts a new life with no memory of the past whatsoever. Tobias aches to see her again and Tris knows nothing of him. What will happen when their life collides again, when destiny brought them back together again? Will they finally have their happy ending? Sequel to Angels and Devil. AU
1. Chapter 1: A Renewed Life

**CHAPTER 1: A Renewed Life**

_**3 Years Later….. **_

**Tris POV**

It was a sunny afternoon. Tom and I hung out on almost every day, it's like having a younger brother and it was fun. We go to the same school and his house is just two houses down from mine. So there are so many reasons to be friends with him. I don't know, but it feels like we have a connection sometimes. Like I'm supposed to take care of him. In a sisterly way. It was a strange feeling. But I don't really mind. It's like I'm an only child at home considering Caleb never once came home, for any occasion. So it gets lonely and he's there, so why not?

It has been exactly three years since I moved here. Crazy right? It's like I just got in yesterday! That shows time flies quickly when you're enjoying yourself. It was a wonderful neighbourhood, everyone knows me. Dad comes home every once in a while, and Caleb doesn't really. Every time I tried to call him, it would go straight to voicemail and he didn't even call me back. Maybe he's just that busy. Oh, and Christina has come over a couple of times, and most of the time she brought some of her friends. So we don't really talk much anymore, just the two of us.

So much has changed, though I still can't remember what. It feels like a part of me is still missing, and nothing I do can fill the empty space. Nothing.

Bits and pieces came through the first night I spent here. I remember Christina's wonderful sweet 16th, surfing on the waves with someone…. Hospitals, hospitals and more hospitals. I wonder how many times I've been admitted to the same hospital. It's all still a bit blurry, even now. But I can still remember half of my memory. Though I was kind of hoping I'll be able to recover from whatever it is to make me feel this way.

Tom snapped his fingers. "Earth to Tris. Stop daydreaming!" he playfully shoved my arm. I got him to stop calling me Bea. It reminds me of a saint, which I most certainly am not. Tris sounds good, I came up with that myself. But it feels wrong to let him call me that. Don't ask why because I sure as hell don't know.

I punched him in the shoulder. Over the years, I've been going to the gym. With Tom. And now he has a hot bod too, not when I first saw him as this bony, weak boy. He's hot, and he's 16, not much age difference. I laughed silently at the thought. Crazy hormones. I scolded myself for ever thinking he's hot. Not that he's not. He is. I would've totally gone for him. Had he not been 3 years younger than me.

I've been observing girls flirting with him though he doesn't seem to care or acknowledge their advances. I wonder if he's got his mind on a certain girl…..

"TRIS!" Tom shouted in my ear. "Ow!" I jumped back and slapped his back. "Stop it you jerk!" I mutter. This Saturday, will be my 19th birthday. Silent yay for me. _Yay!_

Sometimes I talk to myself a lot and it scares the hell out of me. But what can I do? Years of thinking what happened to me has made me *that* crazy. But yeah, no one knows but me. All people see is a normal, insecure, plain girl who walks by them on the sidewalk. No one knows who I really am, not even Tom. Sometimes I think whether people would come to my funeral if I die. Would they remember me at all? Or am I just another face meant to be forgotten?

See? These are the exact opposite of what people call sane questions. I'm crazy. No joke.

I have started planning for my big birthday! I skipped my 18th reaching-adulthood-birthday last year and was planning on doing it on my 19th and mom seems to agree. She says I could invite anyone I want so I did.

I wrote out invitations for Christina and her friends; Marlene, Will, Al, Uriah, etc. And I bet Uriah would want his brother to come too right? So there's Zeke. And when there's Zeke, there are always his gang. So I don't really have that many friends, but I hope they'd come. It would just be a small party among us.

Speaking of Zeke, I still don't understand his relationship with Uriah. Yeah, I get that siblings fight each other all the time but they are something different. It's like they want nothing to do with each other. But I still force myself to believe that deep down they love each other. They're half-brothers, if I understood correctly.

I freed myself of the thoughts of birthday planning and instead focused on Tom's animated face as he talked about some stuff. I don't pay attention to the things he talks about half the time but he doesn't seem to notice it any more than I know what he's talking about right now.

"Really? Omg that is so cool! " I said, my eyes widening. I squealed a bit, just for effect. I was trying to fake amazed. Tom raised his eyebrow.

"So, you agree with him? What he said about you?" he asked. I can feel my cheeks heat up. What was he talking about?

"What was it again?" I ask, pretending I was trying to remember. He knows I have short term memory disorder. He laughed out loud and the birds ahead flew away as fast as they could.

"Peter said you look like a prostitute," he says, stifling another laugh bubbling up his throat. I gaped at him. D-did he just say that? I felt my face go red. Whether it was of embarrassment or anger I don't know.

"P-p-peter? I couldn't have acted more of a saint in front of him!" I said, suddenly angry. It was true, I covered myself, not too much skin exposed. But damn, I was going for a high class hooker but oh well. Do know the thought wasn't true. So, Peter is the bully that is in the neighbourhood, but at the same time not really there. I don't even know how he knows me. Coz I don't, until Tom told me a guy named Peter told him to tell me that I am a disgrace of my kind, but makes it all the much easier for theirs.

I still don't understand the message. It's weird. He's weird, in his own way. I mean, he might be a maniacal serial rapist for all I care. Wait, I do care, if he's talking about me, he might've thought about making me his victim. That would be like so illegal and I don't think I could fight back. Even with all the muscles I gained. There weren't much, really.

Tom was still laughing so I punched him in the stomach and got up to walk home. What a great friend he is.

**Four POV**

I've been here since last night. I am absolutely miserable. I know it was my decision. It's been 3 years. And yet I still can't bring myself to admit it was a stupid mistake to run away from my problems. I am an idiot, everyone tells me that. Every day has been a torture. 365 days a year. It's been 1095 days since I last saw that beautiful face of hers.

No matter how I spend my time away, I can't bring myself to forget her. The girls dancing with me at night in the clubs are nothing but distraction from the stab of reality. Before you start anything, no I didn't sleep with anyone. I don't. It feels like I'm cheating on her when I talk to other girls. But how can I be when I don't even know the definition of us before? Every day, I would stare at the only picture I have of her. I sighed. Maybe I've been thinking about the past for too long.

I have to learn to let go of the past, and the past will let me go.

"Tobias!" Evelyn called out from across the room. "I told you to call me Four." I can't bear the thought of anyone else calling me by m given name, even if it is the woman who gave birth to me. The name reminds me of Tris. Everything does. I sighed. She just smiled and said. "I know this might make you a bit angry at me, but I think it's time," she said, starting to pack her things.

"Time for what?" I asked, trying to make sense. "Time to go back to school. Continue your studies. You can't keep running forever," she said softly.

I froze. Is she for real?

"Yes," she answered my unasked question.

Well, there goes my plan of letting go of the past.

**I honestly love you guys! I mean, imagine my surprise when you guys are surprised I ended it there. Now that's just mean, I know. I'm sorry for ending the story at a cliffhanger. And I really appreciate your constructive criticism and your reactions lol. I love your reviews! Especially the hats and cats and mats and rats thingy hahah no joke I love the reviews! And I dare you to hold me at gunpoint, find me if you can :p Okay then, sequels up, time for some FourTris *which I hope is soon*. Haha looks like you guys will have to just go with the flow ;) **

**P/s: I forgot to upload, I wrote the first chapter since like um maybe around a week ago? Heheh I just wasn't sure, so here it is. *DUN DUN DUN* *cue nervous laughing heheh* ~Shadeau4 :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Ready?

**CHAPTER 2: Ready?**

**Four POV**

I started to panic. "Evelyn, are you freaking serious?" I half-yelled. She looked at me with a sad face. _I don't need your pity, woman!_

"Yes, it's already done To-Four honey," she says softly. I stayed quiet. I'm not that heartless to get mad at her when she speaks to me, not unkindly might I add. I let out an audible sigh. "What is?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Your registration. The devils are happy to have you back!" Mom said excitedly. "You're a bit left out, but it's nothing you can't handle. I mean you're so talented…." I tuned out what she was saying afterwards. Every time she talks about me, she can't seem to stop. And most of the time they are compliments that might have boosted my ego a bit.

"I just… okay mom," I sighed in defeat. Her look softened another fraction and she smiled. "Okay," her smile didn't falter. I bet she was happy I called her mom again. Isn't she a bit worried that I might turn back into that arrogant devil if I go back to the school? But what the heck right? _Mothers know best._ I scoffed at the thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evelyn drove past the speed limit, as usual. It's like she's in a hurry to get me back. _If you wanted to get rid of me, you could've just told me. _It was getting a bit quiet in the car as our conversation died down, so I decided to turn on the radio. Searching through the stations, I opted for something loud. But my hand stopped halfway as the next song started.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.<em>

I feel my heart stop. I know the words to this song so well. This song. It reminds me of her so much. My hands trembled as I fumbled with the buttons. I can't listen to this right now, especially not in front of my mom. I chanced a look at her, and she had her mouth in a thin line. Guess she's reminded of the guy she didn't get to marry. All because of an arranged marriage and yes, the demanding devil himself.My hands chose the right time to mess up the radio because afterwards, all the stations are nothing but static. _Great, just great. _

I spent the rest of the ride in silence, not trusting the radio installed in my phone, or my playlists for that matter. Not just that, but I kind of made Tris' picture as my wallpaper so yeah. Zeke would totally flip if he found out I changed my wallpaper.

Zeke.

Deciding I should call to tell him I'm heading back, I took out my phone. His number came first, we've been contacting the 3 years I've been away. Every single day.

_Heading back._

**Tris POV**

"Oh. My. God," I said each word loud and clear. I totally forgot my birthday is tomorrow! I mean, we kind of did move on my birthday but whattt. How can I forget? I only realized that when Christina came over for our annual birthday sleepover. At least that's what she tells me, we do it every year. In a way, I'm glad she didn't bring anyone else, I can catch up with her life easier without them around.

"So, Trissy. What have you been up to?" she asks, plopping down on my bed.

"Nothing much," I shrugged. She raised an eyebrow.

"Same old same old, Chris. What's up with you?" I asked, trying to drive her attention away from me. That doesn't seem to work though. But she decided to let it go. "Well, nothing much too," she shrugged. I groaned. She likes to do this. It's not like I don't want to tell her, it's just that… nothing happened!

We were silent for a few minutes. She was on her phone, as always. Nothing changed much with her. She's 19 and in college somewhere I haven't heard before. So there was no chance for me to go with her. We still see each other at times, but not as often. She and her friends go to the same college and I can't help but feel jealous that she's spending more time with her friends than with me.

I sighed. She stayed quiet.

I cleared my throat. "Christina," I said.

"Hmm?" she responded. I groaned loudly and lied down on the bed in frustration. It's so hard with her sometimes. "I'm sleepy. Let's just sleep," I said and turned on my side.

"Aw, little Tris is sulking," she poked my sided. "I am not little!" I swatted her hand away. I'm very ticklish and I hate it when she does that. "Oh but you are, you haven't grown since you were like 12!" she giggled. "Yeah, giggle all you want coz me not growing even a cm is funny," I muttered and covered my head with my pillow. "Tris?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" I'm too lazy to form words. "Do you, feel like sometimes you don't belong here? I mean, how are you coping?" she asks. I squinted through the darkness to look at her. "What do you mean?" I ask. I can't make sense of what she's saying. Partly because I'm already half asleep. "Nothing. Everyone misses you Tris," she says quietly. "I bet even him," she added in a whisper.

I tried to understand what she was saying but couldn't. What is she babbling about?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up to the first rays of sunlight streaming through my windows. Christina is still heavily snoring next to me. I wonder why she's so tired. Usually she'd wake up before me. Okay, I'm not a morning person, everyone knows that. So I was a bit surprised to find her on her back and snoring like there's no tomorrow. I wonder what Will will do when he sees Christina snoring like this…. Nahh, I'm not a bad friend, plus I bet Will won't stop loving her. I can see how much they love each other and although it's kind of cheesy and gross, it's cute and sweet. I hope one day someone loves me that much…

**Four POV**

We reached school grounds around the time of dawn. Maybe a few hours earlier. Honestly, I don't know and too tired to care. The school is actually made for angels and devils aged 16 through 22, though if you're good you get to graduate earlier, likewise. But most of the time the devils enjoy going through years of going there, while very few angels do that. They are perfect little creatures everyone loves.

I sighed and hauled my things out of the trunk. Evelyn is right behind me. I bet she thinks its kindergarten all over again. "This is exciting! It's like being a mom all over again!" she said excitedly. I didn't want to burst her bubbles. But I also didn't tell her that she's always been my mom, even if she wasn't there. Evelyn beamed at me.

"Ready Tobias?" she asked. This time, I don't correct her. I'm back at school, and Tris is here. So it will be soon when I get to hear my name on her lips again.

"Ready," I smiled up.

**So how was it? Do you think I did well? :D If you want to criticise then feel free I guess, I'll try to improve my writing and stuff. My words might not make sense at times but please bear with me as English is not my first language, but I'm sure you guys figured that out already. So, review I guess? I'm not forcing, but it would be nice, to boost my ego a bit. Okay thank you, to all ~Shadeau4 :)**


	3. Chapter 3: I Miss You

**CHAPTER 3: I miss you… **

**Four POV**

I was greeted at the entrance by an overenthusiastic Zeke. "FOURRR!" he yelled and pulled me into his special hug, which I've been dreading. He gave the worst bro hug. And I hated it. "Oof!" my voice came out muffled. We are basically the same height, but he tends to pull me down low so I'm shorter than him. _Stupid asshole._

"Leggo efme," I said. It wasn't clear, but Zeke chuckled. Good, that means he understood. A few painful seconds later, he finally let me go. Then punched me in the stomach. Hard.

"Oof!" I doubled over, panting. Yes, his punches hurt like hell. "What was that for?!" I was fuming. He didn't need to do that, did he? "That's for leaving like the asshole you are and much, much more," he said, shaking his right hand. I can see his knuckles are starting to bruise and mentally smirked. "I guess I deserve that then," I managed to say.

"You're damn right you deserve that soft blow," he shot. I rolled my eyes. Same old Zeke, how I miss the atmosphere around here. And he's not the only person I miss…

I straightened up, the pain already subsiding. "So, how's my angel?" I started saying. Nervously, I scratched the back of my neck. Some of the students have started bustling about, though it's a Sunday. People and creatures alike nowadays….

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "What angel?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

Zeke? Chuckles nervously? Okay, something is seriously wrong here.

"Okay, stop playing dumb. You know who I'm talking about," I said, annoyed. He better start talking soon. No wait, I don't really care if he doesn't answer my question. I could just head over to her room right now…

"I thought you knew… I mean you guys were… Something was going on, wasn't it? That's why I got worried when you left and…." Zeke tried to explain.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait. What are you ranting on about? Knew what?" I asked getting suspicious. Is he having a fling with her? Believe me I will knock his brain out if he does… if he even has one.

Wait. Less suspicion, more worry. Why is Zeke looking all nervous? He's never nervous and here he is, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with Tris?" I asked once more. If he doesn't answer this time….

"Uh…" he trailed off, showing all directions but the one behind him. The corridor that leads to the angels' area. Gosh he's such a dumbass.

I pushed past him and walked down the hall. Why is he not telling me anything? Did something happen? So help me. I wasn't here for 3 years and she got herself in trouble. Not for the first time that is. What kind of trouble this time though?

I recognized the place well. As soon as I was 5 doors down from hers, I broke into a run. I stopped in front of her room, contemplating whether I should knock first. Then I thought, _screw that, I'm a devil for fuck's sake!_

I pushed the door open and stood there with wide eyes. I walked into a room with two half naked girls. Well, they were in their undergarments. Well, this is a sight. It's déjà vu all over again, except this time there's two of them. For a moment there, they too just stood there, also wide eyed. Then they began to scream and throw things. "GET OUT!" They both shouted. One of them threw an alarm clock at my head and the other threw a fluffy pillow. Guess which hurt more.

I covered my head. Angels are insane. I don't even know why I associate myself with them.

I recognized one of them as Tris' roommate and the other is not so familiar. "No, wait!" I held out my hands in surrender. "I just wanted to ask about Tris!" I shouted through all the racket they were making.

They immediately stopped. It's like time froze.

Zeke came and whistled behind me, observing the two angels. But Marlene and the other doesn't seem to care.

"Tris?" the unfamiliar angel's eyes start to water. If she starts crying now I will not…. I cannot.. I can't handle crying ladies.

Then she starts sobbing. Oh the tears, make them stop!

"Shhh Myra, it's okay," Marlene says calmingly. I waited patiently. Zeke came around to stand next to me. He stares shamelessly at the hot bod of theirs. "Dang, I want the brunette, you can have the crying one," he whispered.

I slapped the back of his head. _Pervert. I'm here for my girl- for my friend._

"So, where is she?" I ask again, impatient. Myra sobbed louder. I shut my eyes, willing the noise to stop.

A while later, Marlene seems to give up and pushed us out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. "This dumbo here didn't tell you?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I shook my head once, getting serious. She's in lacy undergarments and doesn't seem to mind Zeke watching her from head to toe. Finally, he cleared his throat and broke free of his gaze.

"Okay, I'll be in our room if you need me, which I doubt…." Zeke ran off in the opposite direction. I rolled my eyes.

"Tris… she no longer goes here," Marlene said, looking at her feet. "What do you mean by that?" I asked again. Her words aren't clear. What is she talking about?

"Has she completed her studies? Graduated from school? Back to heaven?" I asked, I have to get answers soon, the questions I have in mind is increasing and soon only curiosity will keep me entertained.

"That's all I'm allowed to say. I'm not the right person to tell you that, ask Christina or someone, devil," Marlene glared. I know I'm not her favourite person to associate with, but she could have been not so hostile. "That's all you're going to tell me?" I said in disbelief. That can't be it. I need answers!

"That's it. Oh, and to tell you this is all your fault," her nose flared. Why is she so angry with me? What did I do wrong? What did I do to her? I didn't ruin her mood or anything. Well, apart from bursting into her room when she was half dressed. "Alright then," I sighed. I'm in no mood to fight with angels, I'm just tired. "I just… miss her," I said under my breath.

Her eyes softened a bit. "You know, this evening, there's a…" she started to say.

"Not interested," I reply, shoving my hands in my front pockets. What she says no longer holds my interest. If she's not going to give me answers, I bet no one will.

I slowly trudged back to my room. The old room I shared with Zeke, and will still share.

"Hey Four!" he said as soon as I closed the door behind me.

"Hmmm?" I asked, slumping down on the bed. "Why the long face?" he chuckled uncomfortably. He's acting all weird.

"Nothing," I answered, covering my face with one of the pillows.

Silence. It stayed that way for 10 minutes. Until the smartass decided to open his mouth.

"There's a party this evening," he said excitedly.

"Not going," I muttered, feeling sleepy.

"Since when are you not interested in parties?" he mumbled.

_Since just now, when no one will answer the questions I have, I thought._

"Well, you're going. Whether you like it or not," he said determinedly.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try," I said, turning onto my side and smirked.

"Oh believe me, I will," he said, mischief lining his voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The asshole stripped me of my clothes when I was sleeping and put on new clothes. That motherfucker is so going to get it. I am going to strangle him in his sleep and torture him until he wished he was dead….

"Tadaaaa!" he said, pulling onto a driveway already full of cars. Well, there were few. He managed to drag me into his car and started driving before I had a chance to say 'no'.

"Let's go," he pulled the key out of the ignition and shut the door. I waited a few seconds and thought to stay in the car. Then again I thought against it. Zeke would pull me out if he has to, he'll break my leg if he has to. He'll do anything if he has to, Jesus.

Man, I have got to stop saying holy things.

After a while, I got out of the car. "That's my man," Zeke smirked. I internally rolled my eyes.

Maybe he's right. Maybe a party is all I need to get my mind off things. Maybe I should get lost to the world spinning as I took glasses upon glasses of alcoholic beverage, letting myself loose for one night, after being so careful for 3 torturous years.

But the house is unusually quiet. "I thought you said it was a party?" I asked, a bit unsure.

"It is," he said and paused. "A birthday party," he shrugged. I groaned. He has got to be kidding me. I'm not going to a birthday party, that's lame. I didn't know he goes to them either. I mean, why would you make one? It's not like you were born every year, I vote against it. My idea to drown myself in beer flew out the window.

Zeke had the courtesy to knock on the fucking door. Christina opened it. "Late, as usual devils," she commented. Wait, why is she here? Is this an angel thing?

We pushed past her after a nod from each of us. I didn't want to wait on the doorstep a while longer. I need to sit down. I walked in to see all familiar faces. Al, Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Lauren, some of the devils and angels, etc.. and wait, Tom? Well that's weird. I think those other unfamiliar faces are humans. Is this like a mix up creature kind of birthday party? This is just dumb.

As soon as I spotted a free chair I rushed towards it. Just before I could sit down, I spotted a familiar blonde. Her back was turned to me, she was talking to someone, an angel I suppose. But I know her so well like I know the back of my hand.

"Tris?" I called out. My heart is beating unusually fast. I can see Christina grinning from where I was standing.

Before she could turn around I ran forward and hugged her. I turned her around and hugged her tighter, as if never to let her go again. I won't leave her. I could hear them all hold their breath. I closed my eyes, afraid I might cry in front of all of them. I managed to contain a sniffle.

She froze. Tris didn't do anything. She didn't push me away, she didn't cry. But most of all, she didn't hug me back.

"I miss you," I choked out. She didn't reply. Why isn't she replying? Am I hugging her too tight? Did she die? Well that thought was absolutely ludicrous.

"Tris?" I muttered into her hair.

Finally, with a heavy heart, I pulled away and looked into her blue-gray eyes. They were somewhat unfamiliar, but I know they belong to my Tris. _My Tris._

"Who are you?"

**Soooo how was it? I started writing this chapter as soon as I uploaded the previous one. Well, if you noticed, I don't really reread my chapters after I've written them. I hope this is to your liking? If yes okay, if no it's still okay haha xD If you feel somewhat emotional, it means the story is going well as planned lol. Oh, I also have finals coming up, just as a heads up in case I didn't upload. But I doubt it, coz I don't really study because I'm that lazy and I'll soon regret it yada yada yada. It's okay, I'll find time. I want to be a dedicated writer :D **

**Sincerely, Shadeau4**


	4. Chapter 4: A Ruined Party

**CHAPTER 4: A Ruined Party**

**Four POV**

"_Who are you?"_

She asked, looking confused, scared even.

"What?" I asked blankly. Did she just ask who I was? "Really funny Tris," I forced out a laugh. I didn't know she had this kind of humour. I reached out a hand to touch her cheek and saw her flinch. S-she.. f-flinched. "Tris?" I choked out. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asked politely.

And just that sentence alone made my heart drop. I bit my lip to stop it from trembling. I'm a devil, I don't cry. "Beatrice," I said softly, reaching for her hand. "H-how…" she started and pulled her hand back, moving as far away from me as she could. She sought the comfort of that human we guarded 3 years ago; Tom.

I wanted to glare at him. I wanted to punch the wall. I just… I wanted Tris. How can this happen? Zeke came from behind and put a hand on my shoulder. The others had the sense to stay as far away from me as possible. Good, because I need space.

"Dude," Zeke rubbed my right shoulder. "No, don't," I removed his hand and headed for the door. Without a glance back, I exited Tris' house.

**Tris POV**

"What a way to start a birthday party, yeah?" Uriah said. No one replied. They were all staring at me, then to the floor.

Well, that was weird. Who was that guy? Pretending he knew me. It's as if we've been the closest of friends since forever. "Who was he?" I asked Tom. If I had to pick anyone in the room to ask for the truth, I'd go for Tom. First, because his rules included not lying. And he tells me everything. I don't know, I find comfort in him.

"Wait, you're telling me you don't remember him? Not at all?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah, how could you?" Zeke said, but more to himself. He looked miserable. "Well, around 3 years ago, he was somewhat of your boyfriend I think. Maybe you guys broke up because of something horrible. So I understand if you pretend not to know him, but this…." he said. Tom likes to give too much details, not that I'm complaining.

But how can I forget my own boyfriend? Ex- boyfriend, I corrected myself. I mean he must've meant a lot to me at one time, I couldn't just magically forget him. What happened? Well, the only one with answers would be the guy himself.

I started walking towards the door when Zeke blocked it. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I always view him as this bad boy type, him and his gang of black leather suited people. "Duh, it's my house. I can enter and exit freely if I want to," I said, annoyed. Him and his gang has this effect on me. Like I am automatically annoyed at them though they didn't do anything to annoy me.

"No," he said stubbornly. "No?!" I shouted in shock. Who does he think he is?

"Four needs to cool off. Besides, he needs air. And I bet he doesn't want to see you after that just happened, more so if you don't even remember his name," he said slowly, like trying to talk to a wild dog or something. I let out a sigh. Yeah, he knows the guy better than I do anyways.

"What's his name again?" I asked. They all stared at me in shock. "You mean you really don't remember anything?" Christina asked. Al looked smug next to the crowd of people staring at me. It's like they're looking at a foreign creature, though it's just me here. Uriah was the first to break his stare and said "Four".

"Four? What four?" I asked. "His name," Lauren chimed in. I never liked her. We don't really get along. I wonder why she hates me so much. Why does she even bother coming to my small party? I snorted. "Like the number?" I stifled a laugh.

They stared at me with wider eyes. "She really doesn't remember," I heard someone whisper. I groaned. I'm bored listening to them talk about something I have no idea about. "Exactly like the number," Christina looks at me suspiciously.

"Tris, do me a favour and list all the people you know who's in this room," Christina cleared her throat. And so I began pointing to everyone with their names.

"Huh, so you remember everyone else but not him?" Lauren snickered. "Good for you then, all the much easier for me," she smirked and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I bet she's going to seduce him or something. There's no denying that Four's hot. I felt anger surge in my veins. But why?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After everything happened, no one was in the mood for a party. So it's safe to say right now that the party is completely ruined, just like my past which I have no idea of. This is so upsetting. I can't… this was supposed to be perfect for me, and someone I barely know just had to ruin that.

Everyone started to leave, one by one. Only Tom stayed. Don't ask me why, coz I sure as hell don't know. I still can't get the thought of him out of my head, even after he kind of ruined my party. I mean, one; I hope he's alright. Two; I think the way I treated him was somewhat appropriate because he was a stranger after all. Three; Was I being too harsh? And four; I wonder how he's doing. I mean, is he upset? Or was that all just an act? For all I know he could be a new recruit of Peter's shitty gang.

"T-R-I-S," Tom whined. "Stop getting lost in who knows where!" he complained. What kind of 16-year old is he? Guys his age don't whine. And they most certainly don't act the way he did around everyone. He's like a slobbering baby who walks and talks and whines and goes to school. Other than that, he truly acts like a baby. An annoying one.

"You know you just said that out loud," Tom commented. "What?" I asked dumbly. "The part where I sound like a baby," he scrunched his nose. He never liked me calling him a baby, I mean who does?

I gave a silent chuckle. "Whatever you say, Tom."

**Four POV**

After I left, I quickly headed to our park. I hope she has the sense to follow me and ask what's wrong. But she doesn't. And that's when I know, _I lost her. I lost my Tris._

I took deep breaths as I leaned against the huge tree that was Tris and I's favourite spot. _Was._ The word stings. I was starting to get lost in my thoughts when I heard loud footsteps and the smell of super strong perfume which is very sickening. I wanted to vomit on whoever it was but nothing came up as I didn't really eat anything since yesterday.

And of course, it was Lauren who came. _Not my darling Tris who I've been expecting. Sometimes I think I hope too much._

"Hey Four," Lauren said, giving me what I supposed was a sweet smile. But all I see is fakeness. I see the way she acts on everyone, and with each one she wears a different façade. She won't even look at you if you're not hot, or important or popular. She's so fake. She's also trying to take Tris' place and has been an ass towards her, which makes me hate her even more.

"Fuck off," I muttered, not even bothering to look at her. I bet she was doing her usual slutty hair flips or batting her eyelashes or all the shits girls do to flirt. "Four," she starts slowly.

"Don't you understand English? Vete! Allez-vous en! Tachisaru! Ga weg! Get…." I started in all the languages I know. Yeah, I've been doing my research on how to tell people to go away. It's not hard, there's google. Plus it comes in handy when I don't want anyone around. They'll just get bored listening to me shooing them until they actually leave me alone in peace.

I didn't finish all the words I know and she interrupted me. Typical bitch. "Alright alright I get it. You want to be alone. But I want to too. How about we do it together?" she suggests. Do all girls do this because it sounds gay as hell. Is this girl a special kind of stupid? And she's no blonde, I didn't know it was possible to be this idiotic.

"Are you stupid or are you stupid?" I asked, pretending to be confused. She took in a sharp breath. I bet no one told her that before to her face. Well, she deserves to know what kind of stupid she is.

"Four!" she whines. "Why are you doing this to me?" she starts to hint at tears.

"Why are you doing this?" I shot back.

"What do you see in that Prior girl?!" she fumed. Girl, I was never yours so quit the bitching I'm getting tired of it.

"What do you not see in her?" I asked back.

"What is wrong with you?!" she yelled louder.

"What is wrong with _you_?!" I snapped back, not bothering to up my volume a bit. I don't want to shout in public and ruin my halfway ruined reputation. People around scurried away from the scene. It was like a horror movie, because you know how girls get when they're mad.

"Stop asking back everything I say!" she shouted.

"Then stop asking me things," I said venomously.

Her nose flared. "I will ask you this again, what do you see in her?" she started trying to talk in her calmest tone, which doesn't work very well. If she thinks she can make me tell her what's special about Tris, she's mistaken. She doesn't control me. And I don't want to let her think she is in control of me. But I wanted everyone to know how much Tris means to me. Plus, I wanted to annoy Lauren further.

"She's everything you're not," I said proudly. And she's mine, I silently thought. _But now she's not even that._

"No she's not!" she screamed and lunged at me.

I moved just in time and she fell on the grassy ground. She stared up at me, her lips trembling.

Her eyes started to get glassy and I left her there before she starts sobbing even louder. If I can't handle crying ladies, I can't handle crying bitches. The people there just glared at me. Bu the look on their faces, I'm sure they're thinking I'm the biggest asshole for leaving a crying girl alone. But hey, I can't help it. _Well congratulations Lauren, you got your scene and attention._

I sighed as I walked around, not knowing where to go. How exactly can she forget me so soon? Why is she even in the neighbourhood?

Questions were swimming in my head before I realized the obvious. Of course! Tris does the unexpected all the time. And this time I bet it's no different. Although no one will tell me what's wrong, I'm 100% sure I just figured it out. Tris seems like the kind of person who would do just that.

**So yay? Hahahaha okay that was just… weird. I don't know, I type what I think, more or less. And I love cliffhangers! Except when I'm the one reading. Sooo, doesn't count. But I love your reactions! Life updates; I'm happy to be one of the two promising students to get top which is just… wow haha so wish me luck! And I hope the best for those of you who have upcoming exams! Review please, it will mean the world to me :) Soon then, ~Shadeau4**


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations and Truths

**CHAPTER 5: Realizations and Truths **

**Four POV**

With a set mind, I head straight back to my room.

Along the way, I thought of ways to approach the topic to Tris. I've read or heard somewhere before that it might not be permanent, the memory loss. But that's rare. And Tris is one of a kind. I'll help her remember if she can't reverse the doing.

I burst through the doors of my room to find Zeke already there. I wonder how long I've been out.

"Zeke! Thank the devils! I need to talk to you," I said hurriedly, locking the door.

Zeke raised an eyebrow. "You do huh?"

I nodded vigorously. "You're in a happy mood. Did something happen? Quickie?" he asked, leaning against the headboard. I put on a disgusted face. How can he think so low of me?

"Hell no," I shook my head free of the thoughts. "Then?" Zeke asked, trying to sound genuine. But deep down I know nothing can hold his interest.

"While I was thinking, I figured out why Tris doesn't remember. She must've asked the authorities or whoever's responsible up there to help her turn human…" I started to ramble.

"Woah, no shit Sherlock!" he gasped. I started to feel proud of my thinking when I saw his expression.

"You're the last person to know that," he said in a bored tone. Stupid jerky douchebag fucking motherfucker he knew all along. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled at him. He didn't even move.

"Why would I? You're not stupid, you'll figure out sooner or later," he said with a shrug. I can only see his feet from when I'm standing. I calmed myself. He's the only person I could consider a friend, and he's a great one at that. So let's not ruin the friendship.

"Okay. Now that I know because I found out about it _myself,_ I still don't know the exact reason she'd do that…."

A heavy 600-page book flew across the room and slammed into the side of my head. "Man, you're a fucking idiot and here I was saying you're not merely 2 minutes ago," Zeke shook his head. I rubbed my head, I can feel a bruise coming up. The impact was dizzying.

"Of course she fucking did it for you! That was why I was so worried when you left thinking you did it too! I mean, love is stupid. It makes people do stupid things, no matter how smart you are. You'll always crawl back to that one person who you fell in love with. Can't you see? Love makes us weak," Zeke said, his voice getting softer until it was barely a whisper.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say. This was the closest thing I've seen to him being vulnerable. "I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Who was she?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took him an hour before I got him to talk. He needs to tell someone about this, and I think he's trying to make sure I'm the person he's looking for.

"Her name's Shauna," Zeke stared at the floor. I stayed quiet. That can't be all he has to say, right? He paused a good 5 minutes before he continued.

"Born devil, but angel at heart. They called her Hell's Angel," he chuckled at that_. I wonder what's funny. _

"So, the devils and _angels_ had a meeting when we were 13 because she can't fit in. So they had her turn into an angel. No memories whatsoever, they didn't leave nothing. Restart over. They reset her mind. _They changed her._ And she can't even remember me, remember _us_," Zeke's breaths came out uneven. I don't know whether I should pat his back or leave him be. I don't know how to act around crying people in general.

But _13?_ I mean, isn't that a bit young to know about love.

"I bet I know what you're thinking," he sniffled and laughed. "About 13 year olds not understanding love. But we did, better than the adult devils down in hell, and I can still remember it now. Even if she can't," he smiled up at the ceiling.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

Zeke shrugged. "I'm not so sure myself. Last I saw her was when I was 15, on my vacation with mum and dad. She didn't recognize me, and she said she went to school there. She didn't know I was a devil though… or I think she would've fled," Zeke laughed bitterly.

"I've heard cases like hers, and they become pure angels. No contact with devils, if given the chance I'm sure they'd send us back to hell with no way of coming up," he said in a disgusted tone.

I can feel his blood boiling. Who can be so heartless to change who you are completely? But they did that to Tris too. And I'm mad. But what can I do? It's not like I can just go up there and start wreaking havoc or something.

Because of the awkward silence, I went to my bed and lay down on my back. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how to get my Tris back.

**Tris POV**

I stared up at the ceiling. The glow in the dark stars I glued to the ceiling is suddenly interesting to look at. I traced the outline of each star with my finger. 46 stars altogether. _Four._

His eyes are just… wow. They're a pretty colour, but it doesn't match the guy. As soon as I looked at him, I knew on that instant that I hate the guy. I hate _Four._

Who has that for a name?

These thoughts make me sound like a bitch. Am I one? Because I judge the guy before I even know him? Maybe I am, but I can feel the hatred rolling off of me in waves. How can someone feel hate this much like I do? It scares me.

I've never felt this way about someone. _I wonder when will I meet him again._

_Tris! _I scolded myself. For someone who claims to hate him with all her heart, you're thinking an awful lot about him. _Well yeah, I'm bipolar. I think._

I sighed. Mom went out. So I decided to pass the time by logging in my computer. I automatically typed in the link to my mail. I've been doing that, to check for mails from Caleb. I texted, called, sent emails, wrote letters, but nothing came back. Either I sent it to the wrong address or he's just too busy. But how can a person be as busy as he is? Doesn't he have time for his own little sister, by a few months?

I widened my eyes as I saw an e-mail from Caleb. I squealed in excitement and eagerly clicked on it.

_Can you just leave me the hell alone?! You didn't even tell me about it and mom said you knew the whole freaking time! How could you Beatrice? And don't call me your brother anymore, you know we're not related by blood or anything for that matter. Natalie told me how they took me in after your dad had a fling with my mom. 16 years of my life I was in the wrong family. And don't get me started on how I hate all of you for doing this to me. None of you tells me anything, not even the truth. What were you thinking? And no, I don't want to see you or hear your voice anymore. Oh, and Jeanine told me all I needed to know about you. –not your bro, Caleb. _

One word:

_What?_

**HEEEEYYYY HAHA I hope that wasn't too crazy or sudden :3 you know how I just lovee to leave things hanging mweheheh :D Who hates being sent home when all you want is to stay at school and learn say 'I'! Haha joking school sucks mehh. #MidnightRed hahahaha omg I freaking love them and I don't talk about them enough. Gosh they are flipping awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6: Three Little Mice in An Alley

**CHAPTER 6: Three Little Mice in an Alley**

**Tris POV**

I'm sure I read that wrong. How can we not be related? I mean, mom doesn't tell me anything, what makes him think she told me? She didn't! I tried to grip on a memory where she might have mentioned it but failed. Is it true? Guess the only person who knows that might be mom and dad. And dad's never home.

I looked at the clock on my wall. It shows 7. Mom should be home in another hour. Her shifts are usually during the day and I'm grateful. I realize it might look ridiculous to people that a 19 year old is still living with her mom, but I don't dare live alone. Maybe I'll wait for a while before getting my own place.

I started tapping my foot. I can't keep still; there are just so many questions that I can't really stop moving. I shook my head and got up from the bed. I seriously need air. Not that there aren't any in here… I just need to get out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sky outside has turned dark. I thought about going back home but decided against it. I don't want to be trapped in there with my thoughts a while longer. I shivered against the cold night air. The moon was a crescent that night. It was pretty to look at.

I wandered around mindlessly until the sky got darker and the lampposts were turned on. _Maybe I should get back home._

I hummed along the way. I regretted not bringing a coat, as I predicted the night would be somewhat warm. A puff of cold air escaped my lips. I could sense a presence and thought I saw a shadow. But when I turned, no one was there. It's just my overactive imagination then.

The streets were unusually quiet. And I spotted next to no cars and no people dashing by. The hair at the back of my neck stood on end. _Something's wrong._

As I walked, I neared an alley. I thought about going in, I could get out of the creepy streets faster. _Tris, no. You know what happens in alleys._ I laughed to myself. I'm not stupid enough to go in there, even if it is a shortcut to get home faster. I bet mom's already worried. I shook my head and continued walking past the dark alley.

Suddenly, a hand shot out from the mouth of it.

**Four POV**

I threw the darts at the target. _Thud. Thud. _They sound when they hit the homemade target. I usually throw darts to pass time, and now's a good time as any. I aimed at the target and closed my left eye. _1…2…._

I was sure my aiming was okay when the song 'Rebel Love Song' by Black Veil Brides blared through the room. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. The dart planted itself a centimetre away from the other darts at the centre of the target.

I only use that song for when Zeke calls. That way we can disturb our classes. A lot. I stomped to my bed where the phone was located. "What?!" I snapped.

"Woah, pissy Four is PMS-ing," he commented. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I sighed. He's not helping me get my mind off Tris. "Well, I was out stalking a certain girl…"

"I'm not interested," I muttered and moved to end the call. "…..and then she got pulled into an alley by some dudes. Thought you'd want to play hero. Because it was Tris."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I reached the said alley in 50 seconds flat. Maybe less. Then another 10 secs to transform and teach those stupid humans not to mess with my girl.

I marched into the dark alley and saw 3 hooded men. I think their actions show more towards animal than men. I'd rather not talk about what I walked into. The image made my blood boil. And you know how angry devils react to those who offend them.

After I punched two senseless, the other one got away. Zeke, being the asshole he was, recorded the whole thing. Not that it's going to go viral, I'm breaking his phone. And his jaw. "Woah," he commented as I knelt down beside Tris.

She was crying, and her face was bruised. Nevertheless, she's still beautiful. "Come, lets help you up," I said softly.

"No!" she screamed, flailing her arms. "How do I know you didn't hire those guys to play all hero huh?!" her voice broke. It hurts me to see her this way. "Tris… you have to trust me. I won't ever hurt you," I managed to say.

I pulled her close and she didn't object. My shirt is wet from her tears. And soon after, she was fast asleep. Or maybe she fainted.

I carried her out and saw Zeke leaning against a lamppost. "Took you long enough," he pushed himself up. Balancing Tris on one hand, I punched him with my free arm, then proceeded to smash his brand new phone.

"Hey! That was new!" he covered his already bruised jaw.

"The jaw or the phone?" I'm still too mad he didn't do anything.

"The phone like duh stupid," he rolled his eyes. He's worried more about the phone than his facial features? Who's the idiot here?

"Buy a new one," I said, not caring.

"The video won't be in that new phone," he replied.

"Record a new one."

"What? You're doing another scene like that?"

I decide to ignore him. "Hey Four."

Ignore.

He sighed and stayed quiet the rest of our short walk to our room.

I gently laid Tris on my bed and kicked Zeke out.

"I don't want you to be here when she wakes, go find a girl or something," I said before slamming the door in his face. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful he told me about Tris. I don't know why I'm mad at him. Maybe I'm not. I'm just letting out my anger on him when it should be those three dumbos. Speaking of which, why did I not snap a pic of their ugly faces? Now they'll just get away.

Stupid Four.

**Zeke POV**

I leaned against the door. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure he's not angry at me. I just can't help it. Acting stupid is the only way I can forget the past. He can't really blame me. Especially when he was the one who brought the topic up; the one about _her_.

**Zeke's POV because I updated late. And it was a very short chapter. I have writer's block :3 But it's been nearly 2 weeks! Holy! I'm sorry, I'll pull my shits together and update sooner and better :) **


	7. Chapter 7:

**CHAPTER 7: …..**

**Tris POV**

I woke up with a jerk. I struggled to steady my breathing as I observed my surrounding. The room was somewhat familiar but yet not at all. It's like I've been here, but I don't remember why I felt like I have. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a figure beside the bed. I then realized he was holding my hand…. And I was holding his.

_Calm down, Tris. He's holding your hand, not your underwear. _Ew, the thought was disgusting.

"Hey," I gently whispered. He stirred, and then his head shot up. Or what I assumed it was. I mean, it must be the head right? I couldn't see well in the dark, not news.

"Tris?" he whispered softly. "Yeah, I'm up," I answered. I heard him sigh before he got up and turned on the lights. Then he walked right back and sat on his chair beside my bed. Wait, beside _the bed_.

"How's my eye?" I ask. I didn't remember having my face hit. I flinched when I touched it. It must have been pretty bad by the look on Four's face.

"Well, at least you still have two…" Four said. I groaned and heard him chuckle. He's an asshole, that one. I glared at him and he flashed me a smile, how dare he. "It's not that bad, really. You still look like m-... Tris," he continued.

That's not really bad, I guess. But what will mom say? I gulped. Surely she would be freaking mad at me, not at those perverted men who pulled me into the freaking alley. 'Beatrice, why on Earth would you wander around alone at night?' she would say. I could think of other sentences she'd be using but so far I could only think of one.

"Before you worry yourself, I called your last night mom and told her you'd be staying over here tonight," Four yawned and leaned further into his chair. "Huh?" I was pulled back down by sleep and I couldn't force myself to focus. "Called mom, she's worried but I told her all was fine," he said clearly. But everything's not fine! I was attacked! And I'm in a boy's room! Too tired to argue, I let sleep pull me in.

The last thing I remember was seeing those blue eyes of his.

**Four POV**

I stared at her long after she fell asleep. I can't bring myself to do anything else. All the years, I've been dreaming about being with her and doing nothing and I finally got to do it again. But now, now she doesn't remember me. She doesn't remember us. I thought she was an exception to almost anything, seeing as she's special from what I've gathered.

It pains me to know she changed for me. Though a part of me is relieved she did that, I'm still not sure if I should too.

Should I? Leave my world and what I've known all my life to be with her? When I'm not even sure she would be with me? I forced myself to think of something less depressing. I want to believe she would, but I don't know for sure. She's getting along pretty well with Tom, and I bet she has others chasing her around at her university or whatever.

Just as I relaxed, there came a knock on the door. I exhaled loudly and walked over to the locked door. "What?" I said harshly to the person standing behind the door; Zeke.

"I'm sorry bro, but you should probably get her home. She can't stay here, the staff would be so fucking mad if they found out," he said in a low voice. I considered that for a second before agreeing. She shouldn't know she's in trouble just by being here.

I walked to her bed and lifted her in my arms. "Woah," Zeke said as he watched me carry Tris out of the room and into the corridor.

"You look like a fucking fish, come on," I whispered loudly and continued walking to the back exit. No one ever uses the exit in the back, and neither do I. So it comes in handy in situations like these, not that it happens often. Zeke opened the door for me and we walked out into the quiet streets as the sun starts to rise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tris is still sleeping by the time we reached her house. Natalie was anxiously waiting outside by the gate. She quickly headed back inside as she spotted me. I wonder what she's doing…. Is that any way to greet her unconscious daughter?

But as I entered the house, it became clear that she was fluffing Tris' pillows and making things comfortable. I also noticed the tray on the coffee table in the living room. I slowly put Tris on the sofa and watched as she moved a bit.

"Thank you, Tobias," Natalie gave a small smile. "Anytime Natalie," I answered and stretched my legs. Tris is not exactly heavy but the walk on early morning was tiring. "Do help yourself," she pointed to the tray.

Zeke reached out and poured three cups of tea, for all of us. Natalie doesn't look amazed Zeke's that nice, but I am, partly. "Just like your mother," I heard Natalie say quietly before sipping her tea. I silently smiled at the thought of that. Zeke's mother must be something.

After a little chat and some awkward silence, we decided to head back to school. "Thank you boys," Natalie said gratefully.

"Glad to be of help."

**Okay, that was…. Bland. And short. Like me. I'm sorry but I'm long overdue and I'm not exactly sure what I should write about in this chapter. Plus, it's past midnight here and I'm a bit unstable. And I just sneaked my laptop in my room as my dad's not home. So yes, you can only guess how hard it is for me to upload a new chapter so I'm sorry :(** **I'll try uploading sooner, and oh, I'm not abandoning this story, mind you :)) Anyhow, I was thinking of how to end this story? It shouldn't be all rainbows and butterflies should it? ~Shadeau4 :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Code N313

**CHAPTER 8: Code N.313**

**Four POV**

I tapped my pen against the table in a rhythm, my eyes are focused on my watch.

"Something on your mind, Mr Eaton?" the teacher asked. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Eaton is not my name. It's Four," I said stiffly as my hand slows to a stop. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question further. Instead, she continued explaining to the class whatever she was talking about. Over the past few weeks I've been here, I thought she's blind. And deaf. She doesn't seem to mind when Zeke and I caused havoc and yet when I stayed quiet and just played with my pen, she acts all crazy.

"As you all know, 313 is forbidden to talk about but all of you is of age, and you should know the basics of it," Mrs Dean started. Wait, did she just say what I think she did? 313?

"313 is the biggest crime any of you devils could ever do, but of course, when it is done, none of you will be affected by it. It is unspeakable of, and it brings shame to our name. It is when you perform an act that involves our violent enemies; the angels."

Violent? Is this woman shitting me? They could just be petting the unicorns and the devils would still say they're planning something against them. I can't say I'm proud to be one of the hell-borned creatures.

"Touching angels? That's nothing, they're just two creatures breaking the veto. Breaking the code is more like…. what you do to the person you're in love with," she continues.

Everyone in the classroom gasps and made disgusted noises following the explanation.

"The authorities have brought news of recent code breaking. But they're old crackheads, and by recent they could mean like centuries ago," she waved it off. Of course she doesn't know, no one could. Only the two who were involved in it would; Tris. And me.

Was it really a shameful act? All we did was kiss at the time. We didn't… do that. Plus, don't humans say, and I quote, 'It's only a crime if you got caught'?

We didn't get caught. No sir. At least there weren't names mentioned.

I held in my breath as she continued telling us about it, and finally breathed normally again when the bell rings. "Next class, have your questions ready! And then we can move forward," she yelled as all of us wrestled to exit class first.

"That was dull. And boring," Zeke yawned. "Even the devils aren't stupid enough to sleep with angels," Eric commented, though there was a look of longing on his face. Aren't they? Aren't I? I have to keep reminding myself I'm one of them. I'm no saint; does that make me a sinner? Surrounded by them, I don't think it's all that bad.

"Hey, I have to go run some errand," I excused myself from those two jackasses. Eric raised his eyebrows. "Since when did you start running errands?" he furrowed his brow. Zeke waved him off. "He's been busy with _errands_ since forever," he said and pushed Eric the other way. I said a silent thanks and ran out of school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zeke might think I've been with Tris these months, but truth is, I haven't went to see her once. Spied on her maybe, but never actually talked to her for a while now. I've been taking random walks, at the park and in the streets. I don't care what he thinks, I don't care what anyone thinks. My mind is just so messed up and I need walks to help calm me down.

I know sleep is better, it helps with the pain and stuff but I don't like to be disturbed while sleeping. And rooming with Zeke, well, I expected a lot of disturbance.

Beatrice. How long have I had a decent conversation with her? 2 months at the very least? Yeah, most probably. That's how long. And I noticed several times that she doesn't think about me at all.

**Tris POV**

It's been months since that incident. I've been trying to find Four, but I don't really know where he lives or where he goes or anything about his courses or what's his major. I don't really know anything about him but yet he seems to know everything there is to know about me. I wanted to thank him for helping and caring for me, and also apologize for my stubbornness.

He's been really sweet, and I felt guilty for treating him as I did since I first saw him. I bet he's going through a lot already and I'm just adding up to his already stressed life. Well, my life is also really packed at the moment so I can't go into stalker mode to find his address and such.

As I jogged through the park, with my earphones on, I feel as if someone's watching me. Slowing to a walk, I looked around. Immediately my eyes landed on the biggest tree in the park, 10 feet to my left. "Four?"

I called aloud. He's the only person who could be stalking me. But as there was no response, I decided I was just hallucinating and continued my jog.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was sweating bullets by the time I reached home so I opted for a long, cold shower. Hopping into my bedroom, I spotted an unusual sight; my mom sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, everything okay mom?" I asked, suddenly worried. "No, everything's fine," she smiled. "Okay."

We just sat in silence the following minutes until finally she cleared her throat. "Actually, I was just wondering how you and Four are doing," she said, smoothing the bedsheet. "Okay I guess," I furrowed my brows. She's acting really weird. Since when is she okay with me around boys?

Mom hesitates before sighing. "Honey, I have to tell you something," she confessed.

I quickly scooted closer to her, it's not every day she has something to tell. "Alright, shoot. I mean, go on," I corrected.

She looks me in the eyes. "You know about the accident?" she started. I nodded for her to continue. What part could she possibly have in that accident? I mean, mom is the best person in the whole wide world, of course she won't do what I think she did.

"It's actually no accident. You chose that and…." She stopped. Her eyes moved to the ceiling and I saw her swallow. "What? Tell me," I urged her.

"You know Four? I know you don't remember anything about him, but he's your boyfriend. Was or still is, I'm not sure. So I think you should give him another chance," she smiled at me and patted my back before getting up and leaving my room.

Did she just change the topic? Without an explanation? And proceeding to tell me I had a boyfriend? That I kind of assumed he was but what the hell?

This is all confusing. Did she really tell me to give him a second chance? Come on! I don't know him that well, he could be a serial killer. I'll end up as a skinsuit! And that's pretty bad.

**Okay, again, it's a late update. Sorry! It's like early morning and my mind is all over the place. Hope y'all aren't too upset :)) **


	9. Chapter 9: Texts and Patience

**CHAPTER 9: Texts and Patience**

**Four POV**

_Calm. The. Fuck. Down. _I keep repeating those words in my head. It has been 2 weeks since I received the text from Natalie, and a week after I got Tris'. Natalie's said something about meeting up with Tris. Tris basically said the same thing, adding that she wants to get to know me. Don't ask me why I didn't reply yet. I was speechless. I mean, hell yeah I'm fucking happy but I could sense that Tris isn't all too comfortable with me. I know I look intimidating to someone who doesn't know me, but she does. Or did, in this case. And I'm pretty sure that once you get to know me, I'm all sugar and sweets. Okay, that's a bit girly; I'm still working on being kind though.

It suddenly occurred to me that Tris might no longer be interested to meet me and talk. _Well, here goes nothing._ I took a deep breath before replying their text with a 'sure'. I know. I mean, I would be pissed too if I received a text from someone I texted weeks ago saying just that, but they better not complain. I haven't shown them my true nature. Oh wait, I'm not exactly sure what it is. I'm not even sure what the hell I am.

I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently as I stared intensely at the screen, waiting for her message. A beep sounded and I eagerly opened the text. My almost-smile turned into a frown when it was Natalie who replied. 'Ok.' _Not expecting yours but whatever._

After I ignored Natalie's text, I did absolutely nothing while waiting for the text that has yet to come. I walked around the room. Then sang a song off-key, on purpose. Then I rocked on my invisible electric guitar and played music for my non-existent fans. Fortunately enough, Zeke slept throughout my whole 'concert'. He would never leave me alone after he saw that. I could still hear him snoring. I tried matching songs to the sound of his snores and ended up with none.

I looked at my alarm clock and was shocked. I did not just waste a whole day waiting for her text. No, I don't think that's called wasting, I mean I have all the time in the world for her. But… okay, I'm not wasting time. What the hell could I be doing that would be better? Because let's be real, I haven't and won't do anything productive that will benefit anyone. Not one.

Refusing to fall asleep without having a text from her, I continue waiting. And waiting. And at last, when I couldn't take it anymore, it dawned on me that she might want to have her own payback. By replying to my text a week later. No sir, no no. I will not repeat the same things I do today for another 7 days. I wouldn't be sane after! Groaning, I reached over to turn off my bedside table.

Just as I began to drift away, my phone gave off a beep. Sparing no time, I snatched it from the bedside table and proceeded to open it and….hoorah! A text from Tris herself.

'Ok.'

Seriously? Ok? Ok?! O fucking k? I did not just use up nearly 24 hours to get an 'ok' from her. I am so going to kill her….mouth next time I see her. And yes, kill it with kindness.

**Tris POV**

I received his text and eagerly opened it, which turns out he replied with an effing 'sure'. I think he misread my message. Mine must have been like two lines long and his is just one word, which is sent 8 days later, with a fucking fullstop. Is this kid bullshitting me? Can't he understand the effort I put in my earlier text to make me sound excited about meeting up with him? What is wrong with guys? If this is his idea of trying to get me back, (which I'm not sure of, I don't know if he does want me back or loves me or anything), I will kick his sorry ass.

Well, you know what? You just pissed the hell out of this girl and I'm gonna reply your message in another 9 days? But you know what? I'm nicer than you, so I'll be replying at midnight.

My thought really scared the shit out of me. I swear I'm bipolar. Although that wasn't a good enough reason for me to use that word…. Okay, why am I rambling again?

I shook my head to clear it. If people could read minds, I would be instantly placed in a mental hospital and kept in the deepest and most secure room there ever is. But I could prove that I'm not wholly insane. Okay, let me just stop talking to myself and do something useful.

I laughed to myself and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen, taking out a tub of ice cream, then putting on a movie. I feel like having the fast and the furious marathon, so fast and furious it is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I started at 7 in the morning, and ended around 9. 12 hours plus spent watching movies on the couch is seriously hurting my butt. And my back. I stretched a bot before dumping the empty tub of ice cream in the trash can. I let out a yawn. I can't believe I'm tired doing absolutely nothing.

I sluggishly walked up the stairs and landed flat on my back when I reached my bed. I wanted to sleep, but I have yet to reply to Four. I know, I'm too nice to want to send him a text on the same day. I could wait until I wake up tomorrow, but no. I want him to know, I'm okay with it.

And, I want to piss him off just as he did to me this morning. I mean, how would you feel waking up, brushing your teeth and then heard a beep on your phone. Turns out it was from the expected person but not the expected reply. Again, why am I replaying how pissed I am at him?

Finally, wanting to show him how nice I am, I typed out an early text. Satisfied with how bored and uninterested I sounded, I clicked send and fell asleep thinking how he deserves that and with a satisfied smirk on my face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Was I too mean by replying that short? I mean I'm kind of a bit panicky, nervous, anxious, whatever you call this feeling as I awaited a text that will probably never come. He had that coming didn't he? Gosh, I feel stupid. Why am I such a girl? I could've just been abnormal and acted as if it was okay when he replied that late. I must've looked desperate. God, don't make me wait another minute.

But usually when the word 'ok' or 'okay' is said, is the reply really expected? It's not like both have to reply okay until one gives up, that's stupid. But cute. But soon it will just be plain annoying.

I did say the final word that ended our conversation, there's no denying that. I groaned inwardly at my stupidity. Stupid Tris, Tris is stupid. Downright stupid. Curse you Tris. I….

Just as I was about to insult myself some more, the doorbell rang.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" I shouted, expecting her to hear it if she was around the house. I remembered her saying she has errands to run. On a Saturday, like really mom. I groaned loudly, not caring if my next door neighbour heard. She's a cranky middle-aged woman who wouldn't shut up when I make too much noise. Hey, it's not my fault the walls aren't soundproof, it's not like I shuffle around on purpose Jesus.

I stomped down the stairs, making as much noise as I could. It's noon, and I wonder who the hell is this stupid to get out on a sunny day like this. My skin would be instantly scorched. Plus, who in their right mind have showered by noon? I know I haven't.

I haven't showered, haven't brushed my hair, and obviously I haven't changed out of my pyjamas. And when I opened the door, my eyes widened taking in the figure in front of me, wishing I did all of those things.

**Hey! Early update! Mainly because I'm afraid of uploading the next chapter late and ho hey, hoorah! I got it ready! And yes, my dad's coming home tomorrow, shhh. Hahaha anywho, do review :) I'm trying hard, really I am. School's starting in another 2 weeks, more or less. And then I will be sitting for one of the major tests in my country which just got changed recently. And I'm not ready. The system's changed…. And I'm babbling on about real life. I must say the outcome of this chapter did surprise me a bit, and it was 20% satisfying. Alright then, I have to sleep. So, Goodnight, Good morning, or Good afternoon wherever you are and whatever the time you're reading this, even if you do :D Have a great day ahead and if you ever feel down, remember that it's because of the gravity :) Defy reality, like seriously dudes, so yeah, life is fair for being unfair to everybody. Chins up, smiles on :))**


End file.
